


Triggered

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [96]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Leonard, after a break from saving the world, sees the Legends again with an additional unfamiliar face...who seems to be interested in his girlfriend.





	Triggered

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time. Anyway, this is written out on a whip, unbeta-ed, as a response to rumors of Sara having a new love interest. Of course, being a Captain Canary trash fic writer, this is how I respond.
> 
> No basis of the new character. Basically a crackfic, but humor me.

After retrieving Leonard from dinosaur-infested LA, getting him back without aberrations, and putting a label on him and Sara’s relationship, Leonard asked the captain for a couple of months of vacation. Just to get back on his rhythm. To fix things with Lisa who is more than angry at him for leaving (and dying) without telling her details of his adventure.

Secure of their new-found love, Sara agreed.

“I just got you back after a long time,” Sara said from her position in the bed they spent the night on. “But I’m not going to be selfish. If you want to stay in 2017, stay. Make sure things with you and your sister are okay.”

Leonard tucked in stray hairs on her face to her ears. “Thank you,” he said, placing a kiss on top of her head.

“But come back to me, alright?” Sara asked as she looked up to stare at his peaceful face. “Len?”

“Of course. Give me four months,” he replied, fingertips caressing her thighs. “For months, then I’ll be back to annoy you. Well, you’ll need to pick me up though.”

Sara covered her laugh by pressing her face to his side. “I’ll think about it.”

 

They stayed silent for a while with Sara trailing kisses from his shoulder to his neck, to his chest. Leonard closed his eyes as he tries to commit this memory in his mind, keeping it to himself for the four months he won’t be seeing her. He then felt Sara’s warm breaths closer to his face. He opened one eye lazily and saw Sara staring straight at his eyes.

“If you stare at other people’s asses during those four months I’m away, I’ll cut your eyes and feed them to you.”

Leonard chuckled and pulled her closer, lying sideways to hug her. “I’m a criminal, not a cheater.”

“Good,” Sara responded.

“Does this mean I get to tell you not to make out with historical figures anymore while I’m out?” Leonard asked, half joking.

“You could try,” Sara said, laughing. Patting him and placing her hand back on his chest, she added: “But I won’t. I don’t need to.”

The two separated at the Central City parking lot where the Waverider is parked and cloaked, with promises of seeing each other again. With promises that they’ll take care of themselves. With promises that it would only take four months.

* * *

 

_Three months and two weeks later._

Leonard just got off of the phone with Lisa. The two patched things up after Len told his sister everything from their recruitment to the 1970s bar fight, to the emerald, to the Wild West, to kissing Sara, to the Oculus, to dying, to coming back to life, to coming back to Sara.

Lisa, too, made his brother promise to introduce her to Sara as soon as they got back.

Immediately after putting his phone down, it rang again. It was Cisco calling, telling him to come to STAR Labs as soon as he can. The Legends are back and they need his help.

“Who are at STAR Labs?”Leonard asked as he grabs his motorcycle keys, his jacket, and his Cold Gun.

“Jax and Stein,” Cisco said, “and your girlfriend who says she’s gonna jump you as soon as she sees you. And I may or may not be scarred for life from what she said.”

Leonard laughed and ended the call to speed to STAR Labs.

* * *

 

I still have two weeks of peace and yet you need me already?” Leonard drawled as he enters the Cortex, eyes scanning the room for Sara who he sees at the far end.

Sara looked at the men in the room. “I’m briefing Leonard with the mission we need his help with, probably as I remove his briefs. Rest tonight, work tomorrow.”

Sara walked close to Leonard, extending a hand. “Snart. Take me home. We’re not resting.”

They held hands and rushed out but still hearing Cisco’s comments. “I’m never gonna look at the two of them the same again. I’ve always known Sara is scary, but wow, she’s SCARY.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Jax replied. “Most of the time they’re all talk.”

But not this time.

Their evening was spent reminding each other how they miss the other. Telling each other what happened with the three months, and well, briefing Leonard.

* * *

 

_The next day._

Sara and Leonard entered the Waverider casually, their hands brushing but not holding.

Leonard paused when they got to the bridge when he saw an unfamiliar face tinkering with the holographic computer. “Sara?”

Sara turned to the new member, then to Leonard. “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you  we have another face.”

The new girl turned to look at him, dark hair brushing over her shoulders. “Hi,” she said, “you must be Leonard Snart. The only man who could help us with this prison break. I’m Zari, the crew’s resident hacker."

“Kinda like Team Flash’s Cisco or Team Arrow’s Felicity,” Sara explained.

Zari smirked at Sara. “Well, I don’t know them yet, Sar, but I’ll take it. Maybe next time, you’ll introduce me to them?”

“Um, yeah sure.”

 

Sara turned to face Leonard once again. “This is Zari Tomaz. A hacker from 2030. We got her to join us and she agreed at the mention of Legends creating havoc.”

“Hm,” Leonard said, “a grey hat.”

“Yeah, kinda like you,” Sara replied.

Leonard wasn’t sure why he flinched at that comment but he did.

 

“I found the prison’s blueprints!” Zari exclaimed. “Have a look, Sara.”

Sara did approach the center console, leaning on it to see the screen better. Zari’s body language is pretty clear. She’s interested, maybe amazed, at the wonder that is Sara Lance.

Leonard crossed his arms against his chest, burying his fingers on his arm, fighting the urge to grab Sara and kiss her senselessly in front of the new recruit.

He must’ve made a soft sound, enough for Sara to notice and look at him. With the tense shoulders and clenched jaw, she knew what was up with Leonard.

“We have three options of breaking in,” Zari explained, grabbing Sara’s attention once again. “There’s one here,” she added, pointing at an entrance, “one here at the far right, and one at the back. What do you think, Captain Lance?”

Zari leaned closer to Sara and Leonard may be imagining it but he swears he just saw the woman bat her eyelashes at Sara.

“Well that’s why I brought Len back earlier than planned,” Sara replied, extending her hand. Leonard walked towards them, leaning on the console to match Sara’s height. He studied the blueprint along with the notes on the papers close-by. It was written in Mick’s handwriting, he noticed. Details of the number of guards, shift changes, and of the person they need to break out.

“Details. Who is he?” Leonard asked.

Zari immediately answered. “Dr. David Martin, also known as ‘Whip Hand’. One of the instigators of the peace agreement in Yemen. If not for him, the war would’ve lasted six more long years and a total of, well, a bunch-load of casualties.”

Leonard let out a deep sigh, not because of the prison break. That he could do easily. Just give him three days, six at most.

The woman’s hand is inching closer to Sara’s. That’s what bothered him. He tried shoving the thought away.

 

Coincidentally, Mick walked in the bridge, nursing a bottle of beer. “Hey Boss! Missed ya!”

“Mick, I need you. We have a prison break to plan. Meet me at the cargo hold in 10,” Snart said. He then grabbed the tablet and the papers on top of the console, walking away.

Before he could do so, Sara grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. “Thanks for the help, Len.”

She then gave him a long, sensual kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. In return, Leonard pulled her hips against his, deepening the kiss.

“Love you,” Sara added the moment they broke away from the kiss.

Leonard chucked. “You’re only saying that because you need my help.”

“I’m not!” Sara defended herself. “Well I do need your help, but the other one too.”

“I know. Me too,” he said, tugging her with him. “You’re coming with me, assassin. You’re helping.”

 

Zari trailed her eyes on the two of them whose arms are around each other’s waists.

“Yeah,” Mick said, looking at the new recruit’s reaction. “She’s taken."


End file.
